


Freeze and Escape

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Lucy fucked up and didn't prepare for this possibility, Oops, and now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Lucretia had assumed that no one would be foolish enough to try and kidnap two of the Seven birds. She was wrong.
Series: Writober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 2





	Freeze and Escape

How did they even get into this situation? This shouldn’t even be a situation! They are the saviours of this goddamn world and _now_ somebody is trying to _kidnap them._ Even worse, it's working. Lucretia had been helping with rebuilding efforts for so long she wasn’t used to fighting anymore. Taako on the other hand, seemed to be extra ready for this. While Lucretia froze, scared and unable to move on autopilot anymore, Taako lept into action. He started firing spells, and he managed to push Lucretia into action yelling, “Call somebody!” 

And while she was fumbling with her stone of farspeach. He got captured. 

And she escaped.


End file.
